Somebody stop him!
by KingKaiju007
Summary: The titans have been on the trail of a strange criminal, when they finally find and confront him...well...uh...


**Here is another one of my one shot ideas; I don't know where this one came from…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mask or Teen Titans.**

Robin sighed as he looked over Jump from the rooftop he was on. The sounds of the city echoed in the night air. The Titans had been receiving reports of numerous disturbances, mostly strange and illegal pranks. Such as tying up police officers and hanging them upside down from street lights. And they were unconscious when it happened, so asking them who did it was out of the question.

The boy wonder flipped open his communicator when it beeped loudly, only to widen his eyes in worry when he heard Cyborgs distraught voice, and the sounds of fighting and things being broken in the back ground. "Robin! Get down here now! We found him! It's some kind Psycho in a green mask!" Robin thought hard, trying to put the description with anyone the Titans had ever fought.

Drawing a blank, Robin's mouth curved into a frown, before making his way to the other titan's location.

**With Cyborg and Beast Boy**

Cyborg grunted as he was thrown into a wall, spider web cracks spread from where his back made impact. A green panther ran up to his side before shifting into BB. "Dude, who is this guy, he's totally kicking our butts!" The duo both looked at the yellow and green tornado that was swirling in the middle of the street, crazy laughter could be heard from within it.

Cyborg got up, before his hand shifted into his sonic cannon. "I don't know who he is but he is really starting to piss me off!" Cy shot a burst of energy into the tornado only for it to come back at him, slamming him into a wall again, this time knocking him out. BB kneeled beside him and started shaking him in a panic.

"Dude!? Getup, getup, getup!" he stopped yelling when a shadow loomed over him, the green shifter gulped before turning his head slowly, only to for his face to lose all color.

"Hello Clarice."

**Back with Robin**

Robin arrived at Cyborg and Beast Boy's location at the same time Raven and Starfire did. The Tameranean gasped at the sight before them. Beast Boy and Cyborg were tied up in the middle of the street, unconscious; on their faces (In permanent marker) were several examples of profanity, curses and the like. But that was not the most surprising, no it was the man who was still drawing on Beast Boy's face.

He was halfway finished with the phrase**, "I like it in the rear"** when he noticed the other three teens. The man had a green mask on his face, he wore a yellow suit, and on his head was a wide brimmed hat. He waved a hand nonchalantly "Huh? Oh, give me a sec….almost done." Robin gave the man no time to continue. "TITANS GO!"

Starfire immediately flew at the masked man, the next thing she knew, she had a rose in her mouth, and she was dipping the man. "You're sooo romantic." He said in a sultry voice. Starifire flushed in embarrassment before throwing the man away and spitting out the rose. The man quickly righted himself, dusting off his suit.

Several objects around Raven glowed with black energy before flying towards their strange foe. The man grinned before bending in unnatural angles, dodging every projectile. Robin charged him, thinking the man to be distracted, only to stop when the barrel of a pistol was aimed at his face. "Sorry bird brain." He pulled the trigger, only for the barrel to sag, as if it was made of melting rubber. The man frowned, before bringing the floppy gun up to his face.

"I'm….sorry, this has never happened to me before." He said with disappointment in his voice. Robin raised an eyebrow, before hitting the man's arm aside, and punching him in the face. The masked man stumbled back, he rubbed his jaw, before smiling broadly, showing his pearly whites. "HELLO!" he cocked his arm as if he was going to throw a punch.

"My turn!" his fist suddenly turned huge, as he punched the boy wonder, making him fly several feet away. The three Titans were wary; they had not even scratched him. The man dug into his pockets, obviously looking for something. His face lit up as he pulled out a cigar and a liter. He placed the cigar between his lips and lit it, sighing in content.

"So, I'm guessing Rocky and Bullwinkle over there are your buds huh?" Seeing that they didn't respond he shrugged. "Well, I was just passing through town, so I decided to have a bit of fun. This mostly includes nightly shenanigans. Damn, this is a fine cig" he erupted into a fit of coughs, when he finished he took in a deep breath, before letting out a torrent of fire that came directly from the cigar.

As the titans took cover, the masked man took out the cigar, before letting it go; surprisingly it stayed in midair continuing to spew flames at the trio. He chuckled before dusting off his suit once more. "Gets them every time" He walked over to the still unconscious Beast Boy, before taking out a marker and finishing the phrase. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a brief case, he took out another cigar, lit it, and took in another deep breath.

He looked over at his little flame thrower, then to the titans who were now using Ravens powers to push their way up. The masked man tilted his hat, before turning away.

"Somebody stop me." He said in a small whisper, before turning into his multicolored twister and making his way out of town.

**And done, hope you enjoyed!**

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
